


Having It Bad

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having It Bad

John had felt an attraction growing between them for quite some time. He knew he respected her, knew they had a decent friendship going, and there were times when he found himself wondering about _more_.

He'd stayed at arms distance -- unsure of how to proceed, unsure of what her reaction might be and even unsure of what he really wanted. He'd never been the guy with any interest in settling down. He would always be the adventurer. He would always be out of the fringe, whether the Antarctic or the Pegasus Galaxy.

He knew lust. He'd experienced and given in to it a few times. This certainly wasn't lust.

They're first kiss hadn't been anything like he'd thought it would be - dare he say, hoped it would be.

And the way his stomach flipped when she blushed, looking away and not quite meeting his eye when she told him that they didn't need to speak of it again, he knew he was in love.

BAD.


End file.
